Tony Cetinski
Tony Cetinski je hrvatski glazbenik i pjevač. Odlikovan je Redom Danice hrvatske s likom Marka Marulića, za doprinos kulturi. Višestruki je dobitnik Porina, s brojnim nagradama struke i publike. Također je bio natjecatelj u Dori 1994. sa pjesmom "Nek' ti bude ljubav sva" gdje je u Eurosongu osvojio 16. mjesto. 2009. godine bio je najemitiraniji izvođač u Republici Hrvatskoj po službenim statistikama Hrvatskog društva skladatelja (ZAMP-a). Suvereni je vladar top lista. Tonyjeve iznimne vokalne sposobnosti priznate su širom svijeta. Tony je snimio duet Dolce suono sa slavnim tenorom Joséom Carrerasom, koji su promovirali koncertom u Zagrebu 2007. godine. Na koncertu koji je José Carreras održao u zagrebačkoj Areni 19.12. 2009., Tony je gostovao slavnom tenoru, zajedno sa Celine Byrne, čime su još jednom potvrdili uspješnu suradnju. Kao gost Michaela Boltona nastupio je na koncertima u londonskom Royal Albert Hall-u. Tony je oduševio englesku publiku svojom izvedbom pjesama Caruso i O sole mio. Nakon što je napunio sve veće dvorane u Hrvatskoj i regiji, Tony je 2008. ispunio san i zapjevao u prepunoj pulskoj Areni. Tony 2009. godine piše povijest hrvatske glazbe kao prvi izvođač koji je napunio zagrebačku Arenu dva dana zaredom. 40.000 tisuća ljudi uživalo je na zagrebačkim koncertima u showu neviđenom na ovim prostorima, s efektima i plesnim točkama na kakve smo bili navikli samo od svjetskih izvođača. Tony, punim imenom Anthony, rođen je 31. svibnja 1969. u Puli, u obitelji poznatih glazbenika. Njegov otac Mirko Cetinski je uspješan pjevač od 1960-ih godina, njegov brat Matteo Cetinski je također imao glazbenu karijeru 1990-ih godina i imao je zapaženu ulogu u trećoj sezoni emisije "Tvoje lice zvuči poznato" Nove TV 2016., a majka Vinka Cetinski je bila doministrica turizma u Vladi Republike Hrvatske. Tony iz prvog braka s Antonelom Butigan ima sina, a sa drugom suprugom, njegovom menadžericom Ivanom Nobilo Cetinski, kćerkom poznatog odvjetnika Ante Nobila, ima kćer. Sa trećom suprugom Dubravkom oženio se 2014. godine u Las Vegasu. Osim pjevačke karijere, također je bio član žirija glazbenih natjecateljskih misija kao što su Hrvatska traži zvijezdu, Zvijezde te The Voice: Najljepši glas Hrvatske. Televizijske uloge * "Ludi bar" kao gost emisije (2019.) * "Klub 7" (2019.) * "A strana" kao gost (2018.) * "Koktel-bar" kao gost (2018.) * "Zvijezde" kao član žirija (2017.) * "The Voice: Najljepši glas Hrvatske" kao mentor u žiriju (2015.-2016.) * "Tomislav Bralić i klapa Intrade i gosti: Arena Zagreb" kao gost izvođač (2011.) * "Exkluziv Tabloid" (?-danas) * "IN Magazin" (?-danas) * "Hrvatska traži zvijezdu" kao član žirija (2009.-2011.) * "Bitange i princeze" kao Tony Cetinski (2006.) * "Dora" kao natjecatelj (1994.) Sinkronizacija Disney uloge * "Tarzan, 2" kao Solist (2005.) Ostale uloge * "Pokemon" kao vokal u uvodnoj pjesmi (2. sezona) Diskografija * 1991. - Samo srce nikad ne laže * 1992. - Ljubomora 1 * 1993. - Ljubomora 2 * 1995. - Ljubav i bol * 1997. - Prah i pepeo * 1998. - A1 * 2000. - Triptonyc * 2003. - A sada... * 2005. - Budi uz mene * 2007. - Tony Cetinski i prijatelji * 2008. - Ako to se zove ljubav * 2009. - Tony Cetinski - Live In Arena Zagreb - Furia Tour * 2010. - Da Capo * 2011. - The Best of Tony Cetinski * 2012. - Opet si pobijedila Novi, crossover album Da Capo, s 14 pjesama, na tržištu je od lipnja 2010. godine. Na albumu se nalaze svjetski klasici: E lucevan le stelle, Torna a Surriento, Parla mi d'amore Mariu, Chitarra Romana, Non ti scordar di me, Nessun dorma, ali i nekoliko novih crossover pjesama. Dvije pjesme na albumu kao kompozitor potpisuje Tony Cetinski. Producent albuma i aranžer novog albuma Tonyja Cetinskog je John Cameron. Sve pjesme na albumu odsvirane su sa Slovenskim simfonijskim orkestrom i Zagrebačkom filharmonijom. Ostala izdanja * 2008. - Tony Cetinski - Arena Live '08 - DVD * 2008. - Blago onom tko te ima - dokumentarni film * 2009. - Tony Cetinski-Live in Arena Zagreb - DVD + 2CD Nagrade i priznanja Najnovije: * 2010. - Porin za hit godine - "Kad žena zavoli" * 2009. - Media Servis - nagrada glazbenik godine * 2009. - Fender - nagrada za izniman doprinos glazbi - vokal * 2009. - Indexi, nagrada za najbolji pop album - "Ako to se zove ljubav" * 2009. - Indexi, nagrada za najbolju internacionalnu suradnju, Tony Cetinski & Kiki Lesendrić * 2009. - Porin za najbolju mušku vokalnu izvedbu, album "Ako to se zove ljubav" * 2008. - Zlatna ploča za album "Ako to se zove ljubav" * 2008. - Platinasta ploča za album "Budi uz mene" * 2008. - Porin za najbolji video program, DVD "Tony i prijatelji" * 2008. - Pjevač godine po izboru glavnih urednika i slušatelja Hrvatskog radija * 2008. - Najslušanija pjesma u BiH, Radio Stari Grad, duet s Ivanom Banfić - "To je vrijedilo čekati" * Dobitnik odlikovanja Red Danice hrvatske s likom Marka Marulića, za doprinos u kulturi (1995. godine) Osvojio nekoliko Porina: * 1996. - Pjesma godine (pjesma "23. prosinac") * 1996. - Najbolja muška vokalna izvedba (pjesma "23. prosinac") * 1997. - Najbolja vokalna suradnja, Vanna i Tony Cetinski (pjesma "Don't let the sun go down on me") * 1999. - Najbolji pop album (album "A1"); najbolja muška vokalna izvedba (album "A1") * 2006. - Najbolji album pop i zabavne glazbe (album "Budi uz mene") * 2008. - Najbolji video program, DVD "Tony i prijatelji" * 2009. - Najbolja muška vokalna izvedba (album "Ako to se zove ljubav") * 2010. - Hit godine (pjesma "Kad žena zavoli") Pobjede na festivalima: Dora: * 1994. - pjesma Nek ti bude ljubav sva Hrvatski radijski festival: * 2003. - Nagrada žirija glazbenih urednika (pjesma Blago onom tko te ima) * 2004. - Nagrada žirija glazbenih urednika (pjesma Budi uz mene) * 2005. - Nagrada žirija glazbenih umjetnika (pjesma Kad bi dao Bog) Nagrada slušatelja Radio M, Sarajevo (pjesma Kad bi dao Bog) * 2006. - Grand prix, nagrada žirija glazbenih urednika i nagrada slušatelja (pjesma Sve je s tobom napokon na mjestu) Pop Express festival: * 1994. - Pop pjevač godine * 1995. - Pop pjevač godine; pop pjesma godine (23. prosinac) Splitski festival: * 1993. - 3. nagrada stručnog žirija (pjesma Na kraju putovanja) * 1995. - 2. nagrada publike i radio postaja (pjesma Ti, samo ti) * 1996. - Grand prix (pjesma Neka noćas dođu svi) * 2001. - Grand prix (pjesma Dobar dan ti dušo) - duet sa Zoricom Kondžom Melodije hrvatskog Jadrana: * 1996. - Srebrni galeb - 2. nagrada publike (pjesma Morski vuk) – duet sa Oliverom Dragojevićem Melodije Istre i Kvarnera: * 1993. - 1. nagrada (pjesma Santa Eufemia) Međunarodni festival pisme i vina Marko Polo: * 2001. - Grand prix (pjesma Femme fatale) Pjesma Mediterana - Budva: * 2000. - 2. nagrada (pjesma Kao jučer) Sunčane Skale - Herceg Novi: * 2005. - 2. nagrada (pjesma Čovjek od leda) Bihaćki festival: * 2003. - 1. nagrada za aranžman, 2. nagrada stručnog žirija i publike (pjesma Sve bih opet) Oscar popularnosti BiH: * 2003. - Pop pjevač godine Radio M: * 2003. - Pjevač godine - Cro scena u BIH Radijski festival BiH: * 2004. - Najslušaniji izvođač iz HR Nagrada Davorin: * 2004. - Najbolji komšijsko-susjedski album (A sada) * 2006. - Najbolji pop album (Budi uz mene) * 2006. - Najbolja muška vokalna izvedba * 2006. - Najbolji pop izvođač * 2006. - Najbolja internacionalna vokalna suradnja (Sigurni - grupa Erato) Music Pub godišnja nagrada: * 1995. - Pjevač godine Kategorija:Pjevači